After
by DivergentGabby26
Summary: Katniss and Peeta's daughter, Primrose, has wanted to know her parents mysterious past her whole life. But when she finally finds out, bad things begin to happen, and she has to fight for survival because of her parents doing's.
1. Chapter 1

"Dad!" I scream at my father. "Why can't you tell me anything!" For my whole life I have wanted to know what our families history was. Neither of my parents have ever told me. Well, the only thing they have told me is that my brother, sister and I are named after people my parents knew.  
"Because your mother doesn't think you're ready yet!" My father grasps my shoulders and leans down. "You're only 11 and today was the reaping! Tomorrow, when you're 12, you will get to know!" He stands up and walks away, brushing his fingers through his hair. He walks back to the kitchen and continues making dinner. I stare at him with tears falling from my eyes.  
"I am practically 12, though." I say as I whip around towards the stair case. My feet create a loud thumping sound as I run up the stairs and into my bed room. When I reach the door to my room, I push it open and gasp. My older 17 year old brother, Finnick, sits quietly on my bed. "Why won't they tell us!" I yell, jumping onto the bed beside him. He fiddles with a rope, creating knots.  
"Because they don't think we can handle it, Prim." He drops the rope and let's his hand fall on my back. "We will all know tomorrow. Everyone. You, me and Rue." Rue is our younger sister, she is only 9. He wraps his arms around me and squeezes me. I sigh, and a small wimper comes out.  
Just then, my father bursts through the door. His blonde hair whips in front of his face.  
"Primrose! Rory is waiting for you outside. Today is your hunting day, remember?" I sit up in shock and bolt out of the room. When I reach the front door, Rory stands in the door way. He waves at me, and I wave back as I puts my hunting jacket on that my mother got me when I was 6. That was when she first taught me how to hunt. My siblings and I each have special talents. I can hunt, Finnick is amazing with knots and he can swim, and Rue, well, she is the best Hide and Go Seek player in District 4.  
Once I have my boots, coat and scarf on, I run out the door to Rory.  
"Hey, Prim!" He says as we head to the forest near the lake. "What've you been up to?" He smiles as we jump across the small creek. We call it Howlers Creek, because the first time my mother took us here, we saw a wolf howling beside it.  
"Oh, nothing." I reply.  
"Your mom came for breakfast this morning. My dad invited her." So that's why I didn't see her this morning!  
We reach a clearing near the lake. The scales of the fish reflect the day light, putting the rising sun to shame.  
"Shhhhh! Look!" Rory whispers to me. I look across the lake and to the beach. The white sand is beautiful against the blue waters. The small lily pads float carelessly around with the small waves. But I see something even more interesting. Finnick is knee deep in the water, but someone stands beside him. A girl. She has light brown hair, the opposite of mine. My hair is dark brown, like my mothers.  
Finnick and the girl laugh and laugh. They seem to be speaking about something, but it is hard to hear.  
"Let's get closer." I whisper with a smile. "I want to know what they're talking about." I jump over broken sticks as Rory follows me through the forest. We reach the edge of the forest near the beach. Now we are not even a few meters from Finnick and the girl.  
"So, Jupiter Snow, how did you get here from the Capitol?" So the girls name is Jupiter.  
"Well," her voice is sweet and soft. Like Rue's. "My mother moved here before I was born, when my great-grandfather died." The smile she wore now fades to her closing her eyes. She holds her blue dress just above her knees so she can walk with Finnick in the water.  
"I'm sorry about that." Finnick says, placing his hand on her back. She looks up at him and smiles. He smiles back. Finally! He has someone that he loves! I think?  
I look back to Rory.  
"Let's keep going." We begin to walk through the forest again, until we reach a small clearing. Rory steps forward and gasps. He kneels down and releases something from his snare.  
"We've got some food for dinner! And it seems to be freshly caught." He stands and shows me a plump rabbit, about the size of my head.  
"Maybe enough for your family, but not for mine. I'll go get my stuff and get us more meat. Stay here." I laugh as I jog into the forest again. It is thicker here, but familiar. I reach into an old stump and pull out my mothers hunting bow and arrows. They are nicely organized in their quiver. I sling the strap over my shoulder and load the bow with and arrow. I point it up into a large tree and smile. A large bird flies over top of me. My arrow pointing straight towards it. The bird it large and plump. It has a small beak and large grey eyes. It spreads it's wings and begins to create a sound. But not just any bird sound, someone is speaking.  
"Primrose Everdeen. Killed by President of Panem, Coriolanus Snow." It pauses as I lower my bow, pointing it to the ground. Why is it saying my name? Birds don't speak! "You are Primrose Mellark, daughter of the Mockingjay. The Capitol seeks you. Find the rightful ruler of Panem and they will tell you what to do." The bird flies away and I cannot see it anymore. I stand in shock. Who is the rightful ruler of Panem? And why do I need to find them?


	2. Chapter 2

I sling my bow over my shoulder and place the arrow back into my quiver. As I run back to my house, branches flick me in the eyes and arms, scraping me everywhere. Tears rush down my face as I emerge from the forest. I push people out of my way as I rush through the streets of District 4. There are only 11 Districts! How could there have been a District 12!  
15 minutes later, burst through the doors of my house and throw my bow and arrow to the ground. My dad is setting dinner out on the table and my mom is talking to Gale, Rory's father, on the telephone. My mom turns and looks at me with worried eyes.  
"Primrose! Are you alright." My dad comes running from the table and sets his hands on my shoulders. I shake my head furiously. My eyes close tightly as I slump against the wall. "Primrose! Please!" He shakes me.  
"Who is Primrose Everdeen!" I yell. The room goes silent, my mother freezes and walks towards me, slowly. She kneels in front of me and speaks.  
"Who told you that?" She asks quietly. I can hear Gale asking What's going on? But she doesn't pay attention to him.  
"A bird." I say. My mothers face begins to turn to shock. She stands abruptly and shakes her head. My father stands and holds her so she won't fall. "What?" I say through whimpers.  
"What else did it say?" She almost yells it.  
"It says that Primrose Mellark is the daughter of the Mockingjay." My mother begins to scream. She runs out of the house. My father stares blankly at me.  
"Come with me." He holds my hand and leads me into his room. We step into his closet, and it gasp. Around me is, not a closet, but a museum type thing. Pictures and paintings and books, all across the walls of the large room. "Here." He says, picking up a picture of a girl. She has two blonde braids on either side of her head. She seems older than me, maybe 12 or 13. A younger version of my mother stands behind her, smiling. And my grandmother stands beside her. Who is this girl? "This is Primrose Everdeen." My father says, pointing to the girl. "It is your aunt, you were named after her."  
"Hey dad, I'm not 12." I say sarcastically. He shakes his head and continues telling me about his past.  
"So you were in the Games twice?" I ask after he explains about him volunteering for Haymitch at the Quarter Quell.  
"Yes, but, even though he is dead, President Snow's descendants have been sending us threats. We don't know where they are, but we know their close." Snow? That was the name of the girl at the beach with Finnick!  
"Finnick was down at the beach with a girl." I say sheepishly. My father shrugs.  
"And?" He says.  
"Her name was Jupiter Snow." His eyes light up in shock as he grabs my hand and rushes me out of the room. We run down the stairs and into the hallway, into the front hall and outside. I realize I still have my boots on so I don't mind running. My father brings me to the side of the beach.  
Finnick still stands with Jupiter in the water, now they are neck deep and wearing bathing suits. My father gasps when he sees the girl. Just then, the girls mother comes from the bushes beside us and walks towards them. My father gasps and stands out of the forest as he watches the woman speak.  
"Finnick Mellark!" She says as she strides her way towards the two of them. My father stands with only shock. The woman is younger than him, the girl is about Finnick's age, though. "Jupiter has told me about you." She smiles as they walk out of the water to them. "I'm glad I finally get to meet you. It's funny, I thought I knew someone who had the same last name as you when I was a child." Her smile grows as she brings a towel around them both.  
"You did, Crescilla." My father walks towards her as she spins around. Finnick's eyes burst with embarrassment. The woman spins around at the name and gasps.  
"Peeta Mellark, District 12 lover boy. I knew it!" She comes towards him and smiles. But my father stops her with his hand and smiles an eerie smile.  
"I just wanted to ask, how is your grandfather?" Her smile drops to a grimace and she frowns.  
"You married that despicable girl, didn't you!"  
"My wife is not dispicable!" He steps forward to her. My eyes open in shock of what I see next. My mother comes out of the forest with her bow raised to Crescilla's head.  
"Don't call me that!" She yells as she lets the arrow fly. Crescilla ducks just in time for it to miss her, but my mother loads another arrow. Finnick, Jupiter and I all stand in shock at the moment. What is going on?  
"I have every right to call you that! You killed my grandfather!" Crescilla screams at my mother.  
"Well he killed my sister! And thousands of other innocent children!" My mother has tears flowing down her face. Jupiter's great-grandfather killed the one I was named after? But why?  
"Blame Gale, he came up with the concept of what killed her! And both of you!" She points at my parents. "You should blame yourself for everything Panem has had to go through!" My parents gasp.  
"Well I hope Jupiter gets chosen for the games, next year!" My mother screams. Gale bursts through the woods and grabs my mothers arm, punching the arrow down and yanking it from her hands.  
"Stop it!" He yells. "All of you!" My mother falls to her knees and I run to her side. I feel a sharp hand on my shoulder and the person turns me around.  
"What is your name?" Asks Crescilla.  
"Primrose." I say as she smiles. She grabs the arrow from my mothers bow on the groun, turns my back towards her and stands up. She puts the arrow at my neck and Jupiter runs to me with a big smile, shoving Finnick aside. The point of the arrow digs into my neck and I feel hot blood running into my shirt. I wince and stare up at My father, mother and Gale, they are all in shock. Jupiter pulls out a gun rom her dress pocket on the beach and smiles.  
"I am the rightful ruler of Panem!" Jupiter screams at everyone with a loaded gun. "Back off!" She scream and then she points the gun at my head. "Or the girl dies!"


	3. Chapter 3

I feel a sharp pain in the side of my head as Jupiter slams the gun into me. I feel myself being dragged on the ground as Jupiter takes over and begins to take me onto a small path.  
"Stupid Gamers." I hear Jupiter whisper.  
"Gamers?" I say.  
"Ya, every adult that has been in the Games is stupid. They always have problems."  
"My parents don't have problems!" I say weakly, my head begins to spin and my vision goes blurry.  
"Ya well their friend Haymitch does. He's drunk whenever you see him." She drags me behind a large trading shack where a truck is. It is one from the Capitol, large and black. "Get up." I stand and she opens the back of the truck.  
"Hey! I'm only 11!" I say to her, it is hard to see what her expression is because I can't see anything perfectly. The world around me is a ball of colours.  
"I know, that's why I'm doing this now, and not when you're 16. You could become a Rebellion symbol like your mom. And we don't want another bird walking around telling everyone to rebel against the Capitol."  
"A bird?" I say as she shoves me into the back. Her mom climbs into the front of the truck and begins to drive. Jupiter climbs in beside me and sits down in front of me.  
"Ya, your mom was the Mockingjay. The leader of the Rebels. She was the one who killed my great-grandfather." She sighs. I guess some people agents who they think they are. I look at the floor of the truck when suddenly I hear a loud boom and the truck rattles.  
"What was that!" Jupiter screams as the truck comes to a stop. "Hey!" She screams as she opens up the back of the truck.  
I see my mother, father, and Finnick all running toward the truck. They are all blurry figures. But where's Gale?  
Just then, Gale comes from beside the truck and grabs Jupiter by the shoulder. She struggles to get away from his grasp but it will be useless. She's a 16 year old girl against a grown man. I'm not sure how old Gale is, or my parents.  
I begin to fade as I try to make a sound. It comes out faint and weak.  
"Get off me!" Jupiter screams at Gale as he lifts her off the ground and slams her into the door of the truck. I gasp as she falls to the ground.  
"She's unconscious! Let's get out of here!" Gale yells. He turns to look around. The truck must be dark because he can't see me.  
Crescilla pounces on Gale from the side and he throws her to the ground. He picks her up by the neck as she struggles to breathe.  
"What are you doing here!" He yells at her. Just then, an arrow plunges into her shoulder and she wails, Gale lets her fall to the floor. She lets out another scream before falling unconscious like her daughter.  
Gale looks into the truck and his eyes fall on me. He steps up as I fall onto the ground, my vision begins to go completely dark.  
"Hey." He whispers as he lifts me off the ground. "Stay with us, okay?" I nod as he grasps me in his arms and jumps out of the truck. "Run! I got her! He yells, running towards my parents. I can hear my mother sobbing through the gpcrunching gravel of the running. I want to say I will be alright, but my eyes droop. "She's going unconscious!" Gale says as I feel him turn a corner. But I feel him stop. Faint sounds all around me. Screams. Gale telling everyone to run. Then a gunshot.  
Then a pain in my right shoulder.


End file.
